banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Gruntilda Winkybunion/quotes
Gruntilda is infamous for her hilarious yet very bizarre rhyming quotes. This page is a collection of all of Grunty's rhyming quotes throughout the ''Banjo-Kazooie'' series. ''Banjo-Kazooie Game Manual *Tiny creatures far below, which of you'll be first to go? *As cute as me, you stupid pot? For her own sake, I hope she's not! *I need those looks far more than she, and finally perfect I shall be! Introduction *Dingpot, Dingpot, by the bench, who is the nicest looking wench? *Yes you're right, I'm rather proud, my looks stand me out from the crowd! *What do you mean, this cannot be, there's no one prettier than me! *No, no, no, you must be mad, nicer beauty can't be had! *If Tooty thinks she's fairer than me, I'll steal her looks and ugly she'll be! *Come to me, my little pretty, you'll soon be ugly, what a pity! *Don't scratch and bite, my little bear, you'll soon need bigger underwear! *This fine contraption, so I'm told, will make me young and Tooty old! *Rescue you he will not dare, there's many dangers in my lair! *Hurry, Klungo, push that switch, I'm tired of being an ugly witch! Gruntilda's Lair At Random (usually when walking around) *Many tricks are up my sleeve, to save yourself you'd better leave! *Grunty's plan is rather cunning, when I'm thin, guys will be running! *Long of tooth and strong of arm, Grunty's got the lasting charm! *I don't like stairs much in my lair, they always make me gasp for air! *Can't you get here any faster? Come and fight me, I'm the master! *If you think I'm rather soft, I'll be waiting in the loft! *Why do I talk all the time, it's really hard to make these rhyme! *I'm still here, I watch you play, but I can't think of much to say! *It really does sound quite absurd, adventure of a bear and bird! *How bright they are, your stupid shorts, a target for my dumb cohorts! *That ugly bear, you feathered freak, is nothing but a stupid geek! *Join me now and dump the bear, that little backpack then I'll wear! *Your side with Banjo but change tack, imagine you on Grunty's back! *Your feathered buddy, that you've brung, useless like a pile of dung! *I can see it's quite hard work, to lump around that squawking jerk! *My next world is the hardest yet, and you will fail, on that I'll bet! *Tooty's fate is looking grim, it's because her brother's dim! *I've got this skirt so when I'm thinner, it really makes me look a winner! *When Tooty is a big ole lump, I've got just the frock to hide her rump! *Your butt will tell you and you'll know, when my boot swings to and fro! *When the back of Grunty's hand, whups your butt you'll hardly stand! *Hey Banjo, you're looking glum, it must be hard, being so dumb! *Grunty's stomach and leg thins, goodbye to all those double chins! *Once I'm nice and thin once more, burgers, fries, and chips galore! *Tooty says she's fine with me, if you go home I'll set her free! *Grunty admits she's a hog, I really need a big hot dog! *Monsters chase you, they're a hounding, then you'll get a Grunty pounding! *My belly's big, it's rather neat, it's years since I have seen my feet! *I've learned this spell, it's really neat, I'll keep it later for your treat! Specific Events *There he is, the fun begins, my tricks and traps will see who wins! *That was such an easy fit, the others may just test your wit! *You've found some notes but you need more, to break my spell and pass this door! *That door was easy you got past, unfortunately your first and last! *When you open a world door, baddies escape and roam once more! *Hey, book brain, what did you say? You'd better not give my spells away! *If one more page I see you turn, then Grunty shall make Cheato burn! *That traitor book has pushed its luck, so in the burning fire I'll chuck! *What's wrong Banjo, is it tough? Let me know when you've had enough! *It's not over stupid bear, see my picture over there! *To fill it up is no mean feat, lots of Jiggies make it complete! *Pieces that you've left behind, to battle me you must go find! *I'm sad to say down there you'll stop, 'cuz I'm safe here at the top! *Don't be sure you silly pot, soon I'll have you nice and hot! *See these filthy clothes I've got, when I've won you'll wash the lot! *Grunty's fate this should not be, so hurry, Klungo, rescue me! *Stop using cheats in my tower, you are getting all the power. *Now I will erase your Game Pak, because you had the need to hack! *The free trial's over so here's where you're staying, or buy the full game to carry on playing. (She says this after you obtain 3 jiggies only in the XBLA demo version of Banjo-Kazooie) Treasure Trove Cove *That golden treasure was for me, now harder still the game will be! *That lousy cheat for extra eggs, won't help bear and chicken legs! *All my feathers, it makes me sick, fly to me, your butt I'll kick! *Golden Feathers you may have twenty, but bruises you'll still get plenty! *Stop this cheating Grunty says, or your Game Pak I'll erase! *You didn't listen, I'm amazed, so now your Game Pak is erased! Bubblegloop Swamp *First you see it, now you don't, the fast one wins, the slow one won't! *I'll be young and Tooty old, before you get Gruntilda's gold! Gobi's Valley *Grunty's race you cannot beat, until you find some faster feet! Mad Monster Mansion *Oh, those lovely thorns, how they've grown, music to my ears as you moan! *I can't believe you went in there, wash your hands now, filthy bear! *These two guests are rather dumb, let's make sure they're unwelcome! *Yes I'm mad, my boot I'll put, up your useless spooky butt! *Big oak door is very tough, stupid bear's not fast enough! Rusty Bucket Bay *My oily water, in you plunge, you'll lose air while in that gunge! *Under the scum you'll breathe your last, 'cuz air is used twice as fast! *Stupid bear, you'll have to learn, that red hot ovens tend to burn! *A simple task you were sure, but Grunty's engines start once more! Click Clock Wood *My bramble field makes you yelp, and loss of life it sure does help! *You'll use your air up double fold, I've made this water double cold! *Yes that's right, swim under there, icy water takes double air! Grunty's Furnace Fun Introduction *Welcome all, Grunty's the name, Banjo's here to play my game! *My lair is done and there he stands, through all my tricks and traps and lands! *This final test will see me win, when Banjo fails then I'll be thin! *The prizes on this stand bring joy, from Tooty down to cuddly toy! *My little quiz will make you sweat, and Tooty you shall never get! *'Cuz somewhere soon along the way, your lack of skill will make my day! *'Cuz in the fiery pit you'll go, and I will win the prize on show! *So step on over to the square, press to try it if you dare! **So I see you're back to try, one more time but you will fry! Squares *A little answer's all I seek, about this game you furry geek! *A visual challenge you stupid bear, to tell me who is it or where! *A question on the sounds I play, get it wrong to make my day! *Just one chance to get this right, win a joker and help it might! **Each joker card that you have got, will skip your question, that's your lot! **Press to use it you little cheat, when on a square you get cold feet! **Your joker misses out on a square, accept the test you did not dare! *Prepare yourself to take a whack, pick this test, you won't come back! *I think it's time, so let me see, how much you know of little old me! *Get this wrong for Grunty's sake, then a lava bath you will take! *Try this one, but don't be lame, you'll lose a life and lose the game! Challenges *The name of your game you must spell, backwards though, be quick as well! *Mighty Big Box you must now fight, but be quick as the time is tight! *This is tough, your chances are slim, of you eating more than him! *Little stings that make a bear shout, whack them all before time's out! *The tiles await for you to match, time is tight but that's the catch! *Watch as the turtles sing their song, repeat it quick, you won't get long! Answering correctly *A lucky guess, you got it right, the next square's yours without a fight! *Hear the crowd, they boo and hiss, to see you fail they would not miss! *That's a secret, how did you know? Did my sister tell you so? Failing a square *Fail a square and you'll feel pain, please press to try again! *Get more wrong, yes that's the way, the crowds are happier today! *An easy challenge you have assumed, one more wrong and you are doomed! *No lives are left, he burns and chokes, I'm pleased to say that's all folks! Collecting an item on the board *An extra life, I do not care, It will not help you scruffy bear! *The energy that you have found, won't stop me making Tooty round! Ending *No one can win, I was assured, by the makers of this board! *It's not fair, I want to win, how I longed to be real thin! *Now you can take the prize on show, while up the winding stairs I go! *You won't catch me, I've made sure, all the credits you'll now endure! Top of the Tower Banjo and Kazooie entering *I can't believe that furry pair, got right up here it's so unfair! *But now the stupid bear must fight, this battle tests your skill and might! *Back once more, you'll never learn, that suits me fine, your butts I'll burn! *Who's back up here, oh my word, it's beaky fool and hairy nerd! *I can't believe you're up here again, stupid bear and dumb bird brain! *I'm not one to brag or boast, but after this you'll both be toast! *So you're back, you must be thick, you'll lose again, I'll make it quick. 1st Phase Gruntilda gets hurt *Ouch my butt, it's now quite sore, I'll make you suffer, that's for sure! *What was that, you got me now, you've really angered this old cow! *A glancing blow, nothing more, now I'll knock you through the floor! *Now you've got me in a fluster, faster spells I'll have to muster! Banjo and Kazooie get hurt *Did you hear that lovely clack, my broomstick gave you such a whack! *AAAH! I see it makes you sad, to know your skills are really bad! *I hit that bird right on the beak, let it be the end of her cheek! *My fiery blast you just tasted, Grunty's spells on you are wasted! *See the swoop and how I flew, my broomstick made a meal of you! *Hopeless bear runs to and fro, but takes a whack for being so slow! *Mmm. I see you took that one, a few more and your life is gone! 2nd Phase Transition *It's too easy, so I fear, now watch me step things up a gear! *Don't hit me, that's quite enough, I think you'll find the next bit tough! *That last hit did clip my ear, but you can't get me over here! *Ah, it's time for me to change, my spot to put me out of range! Gruntilda gets hurt *That didn't hurt, I feel no pain, Grunty's back to fight again! *AARGH! I'm slow with all of this lard. That egg of yours caught me off guard! *I can't dodge with all this weight, those nasty eggs I sure do hate! *Ouch! My gut you nearly hit, if your shot was down a bit! *This spot is proving rough, I'll have to move to make it more tough! *That's not fair, I wasn't ready! Now I feel faint and all unsteady... *Ahh, it's time for me to change, my spot just to put me out of range! *Ooof! I took another whack, but watch me give you double back! Banjo and Kazooie get hurt *So I got you there once more, I knew your skill was very poor! *Simply put I'm rather proud, your yelps and screams I heard quite loud! *Hah! You took another zap, I got you through that little gap! *Grunty's fireball you did kiss, you're so slow I can hardly miss! *Your so sad and little lame - Ive moved on keep playing this game *Hear the fireball fizz and bang, your hairy butt took quite a clang! 3rd Phase Transition *Off I fly 'cuz then we'll see, if you can get the best of me! *Did you know I learned to fly? At witch's school, I'm sure you know why. *A big old gal I may be, but when I fly you can't get me! *Old Bottle Brain has taught you well, but bears can't fly and I can tell! *Now I'm off into the air, leaving Banjo way down there. *See my broomstick, watch me fly, I'll beat your butt, don't even try! *Up in the air I'll be safe, at my leisure your butt I'll strafe! Gruntilda gets hurt *Another hit, I'm getting weak, I really need to take a leak! *ARRGH! You got me once again, prepare to take this sizzle brain! *Oooh! You sniveling little pup, have this bolt, I'm speeding up! *YOW! That beak sure gave me a jolt, so you can have this here lightning bolt! *Ouch! Now that one really stung, take this nasty spell I've brung! Banjo and Kazooie get hurt *This broom is hard and as it streaks, across the sky it chafes my cheeks! *Fireball fizz and fireball fly, blast that bear out of my sky! *Another hit, that's how it goes, watch me fly and pick my nose! *Soon you'll lose and when you've gone, I have to go and use the john! *Grunty's spell your body numbs, an easy task to hit those bums! 4th Phase Transition *I may be old and rather wide, but underneath this shield I'll hide! *That pointy beak did not miss, but let's see it get through this! *Look at me I'm quite a mess, here's a shield to hide my dress! *A special shield I need to call, to stop your hits once and for all! *So Grunty doesn't come to grief, here's a spell I can hide beneath! Jinjo statues appear *Come on then you little punks, Grunty's spells will make you chunks! *I hid those Jinjos really well, but must have used a lousy spell! *I hid you well for being bad, don't help the bear, you'll make me mad! *So your little furry friends, come here to share your very end! Gruntilda gets hurt *How that Jinjo stung and burned, he got me when my back was turned! *That's unfair, I wasn't ready, Jinjos make me so unsteady! *Hey, that Jinjo really hurt, now I'll rub you in the dirt! *That wasn't fair, I wasn't ready, I feel all faint and unsteady! *I hold on hard and grit my teeth, to stop it dangling underneath! *Useless Jinjos sneer and hoot, go back right now or taste my boot! *Ooh! Those nasty pointy beaks, are causing swelling in my cheeks! *Don't hit me you flying pig, my anger is now growing big! Banjo and Kazooie get hurt *Your stupid friends aren't much help, they stand there while I make you yelp! *Your silly friends upon their blocks, they're going to take a couple of knocks! *Your Jinjos really are a joke, now watch your lives go up in smoke! *Another hit, I don't believe, you didn't dodge, why don't you weave! *Get used to that, there's plenty more of other nasty spells in store! 5th Phase Transition *Useless broomsticks I can't stand, it's left me stranded back on land! *That last shot I failed to stop, so down onto the ground I drop! *My broomstick failed with that last blow, now on my legs I have to go! *Ooof! You've winded me all around, to catch my breath I'm on the ground! *I've bet you thought you had me beat, but look! I've landed on my feet! Jinjonator appears *What's all this, how dare you cheat, but I don't care, I can't be beat! *That's no good you stupid jerk, the Jinjo statue will not work! *I really think you ought to run, when I beat him and spoil your fun! *That rocky moron can't hurt me, 'cuz Grunty will the winner be! Banjo and Kazooie get hurt *Hear the fizzle and feel the pain, you're going to lose a life again! *Spells rain down upon your head, you stand no chance when I see red! *The bear is dumb, the bird's a twit, 'cuz I just got another hit! *I'm just warming up right now, such fine shots from this old cow! *Grunty's aim is rather good, if you could run, I know you would! Jinjonator attacks *I could take these shots all day, there's no way I'm going to sway! *See your Jinjo fail to work, he's nothing but a feeble jerk! *Your crafty plan stands no chance, I'm firmly rooted in this stance! *There's no way he'll shift my bulk, I watch you cry and have a sulk! *Even with your extra friend, I know you'll meet a nasty end! *Grunty's strength will see me through, when Jinjo's gone, I'll batter you! Attack succeeds *That last Jinjo has finished me, but who laughs last we shall soon see! *I'm done for now, hear me choke, but look what's hidden in my cloak! *Poor old Grunty, set to fall, upon this spell I'll now call! *AARGH! I'm beaten fair and square, before I go I've got this to share! *It's all over I can tell, but Grunty's got just one more spell! Magnet Spell *Here's my Magnet Spell at last, run and hide you won't get past! *Magic spell, seek out your prey, it's sure to hit, O' happy day! *See this spell, I think you'll find, its target will be your behind! *Here is a spell of Banjo homing, get him now to stop his roaming! *It's now time to end your fun, here comes a spell you can't outrun! Game Over *Banjo's game ends in my tower, turn it up, I need full power! *Look at Grunty she's a beauty, I'm much prettier than Tooty! Ending *Stupid bear and dumb Kazooie, I'll be back in Banjo-Tooie! *All the Jiggies you did snatch, but I'll be back for my rematch! Banjo-Tooie Opening *No, no, no, this cannot be! What happened to little old me? *I hate bones, a body I need, can you help with this little deed? *Right then, girls, let's fix me up, then Banjo's hairy butt I'll whup! *Leave it to me, he's no hassle! I'll kick butt, then off to the castle! *Revenge is mine, I cannot miss, let's see that furry fool dodge this! *Hold on, sis, I'm nearly there, I've just been to blast that bear! *No, no, Klungo, you stay here, I'll be back, have no fear! When B.O.B. scene starts *Come on, sisters, time I lack! What's the plan to get my body back? Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Opening *With the Mecha-Grunty Klungo's made, Banjo's favor will be repaid. *I'll steal Kazooie and in a blast, I'll use my suit to change the past. *Without his bird, Banjo's lost, I won't give up at any cost! *Now I have your feathered friend, on my sisters I won't depend. *With this duo split in two, there's nothing that I cannot do! *Hold tight, Kazooie, we'll move quite fast, to travel back into the past. Breegull Beach Introduction *Captive breegulls are the best, they work all day without a rest. *Now that I have trapped Kazooie, Banjo I can make chop-suey. *Look, Banjo's here without Kazooie's beak! No doubt your efforts will be weak. *You won't hurt me much without a bill, so I hope you've written out your will! After beating *My defeat was a surprise, I think the sun was in my eyes! *I'd better get this suit upgraded, the bear alone I underrated. Spiller's Harbor Introduction *Kazooie seems a little bitter, she should be my heavy hitter. *Since she's stayed by Banjo's arm, I'm going to have to do her harm! After beating *This jumbo-mecha really stinks, a few small holes and it just sinks. *But when I meet you in my tower, I won't hold back, I'll use full power! Grunty's Castle Introduction *Thank you Klungo, that's fantastic, to stop the bear my plans are drastic. *If this won't work, you know what to do, 'cos I'll be counting on plan two! After beating Grunty at the first battle *Don't think you've beaten me so quick, I've got a plan, I'm not so thick! Before starting a quiz *Now you've entered my fair castle, I'm giving you lots of hassle. *Before you go up a floor, I'll test your brain a little more. *With an answer is correct, with button you can select. After finishing a quiz *Drat, I'll see you at the next fight, it seems you got the answer right. *Hah, you got the answer wrong, I don't think you'll be living long. *This quiz is great, it builds my power! It's time to see you on the tower! Final Boss Battle *The time has come to end this game, the future cannot be the same. *To your destruction you both race, of bear and bird I'll leave no trace! *My victory will be most splendid, when I rule all, and your life's ended! After beating the final boss when you get 10/12 hits *Although you've smashed my mecha-suit, don't think you given me the boot. *Now I trapped you on my tower, I'll crush you with my ghostly power! After beating the final boss when you get all 12/12 hits *AAAH! This can't be, my plan's a ruin, it's all Banjo and Kazooie's doing! Ending *Why are my henchmen fools and twits? That Mecha-Grunty just fell to bits. *Klungo!! Get here now! Be quick! This defeat makes me feel sick! *Listen Klungo, save your shoulder, you'll never shift this massive boulder. *If you insist on getting blisters, first send a message to my sisters! Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' Opening *Eight long years to bounce back here. I'll win this time and make you cheer! *Yes, it's me, you podgy fool. I'm back again and ready to rule! *At least I haven't got a gut. Let's rumble now, I'll bite your butt! *Your name is odd and you look a bit queer, So tell old Grunty, what brings LOG here? *That sounds like a preposterous ruse. What'll you do if we refuse? *My body's gone, but not my eyes. All I see is a pack of lies! *Bird was bad in our last game, now it seems she's extra lame! *Too slow losers, watch me go! I'll win this time, I just know! *While you've slept I've become a mechanic, building my Gruntbots to make you panic! *So birdbrain gets a nice new wrench, well what do you have for this lovely wench? Showdown Town *Hey there bear, go fetch me a drink. I'm getting hot and my armpits stink! *After some deep consideration, I'll treat this farce as a free vacation! *Your feathered friend is such a joke, where are the "funny" lines she once spoke? *The race is on, the game is afoot, Banjo's chances just went kaput! *With special abilities left on the bench, all you have is that stupid wrench! *I came all the way to take you down, to bust your butt and reclaim my crown! *A bear, a bird, and a Lord of Games? How nice to have rivals so shockingly lame! *You must think you're a champion bruiser, all I see is a fleabag loser! *This town is such a confusing place, I'd slap the planner across the face! *Is it just me or is your nose square? The fans will hate it, you butt-ugly bear! *The Safehouse is open, the police are coming, I'll just stand here innocently humming! (opened a trap door tower) *You've open up more Showdown Town districts, shame they're full of freaks and misfits! *Jinjos and Jiggies? Bottles and Mumbo? Remind me again why I came back, dumbo! *My Gruntbots are out there causing trouble, smashing those cretinous worlds to rubble! *Spiral Mountain isn't so great, but it's Grunty's slice of real estate! *My body's not mine and my skull's all cracked. You still can't beat me and that's a fact! *You must have gone mad from Kazooie's blabbing, lazing around for years in that cabin! *I'll build a car from sticks and twine, and still outclass your best design! *All those years since we've butted heads, and still you're wearing those horrible threads? *Hunting Jiggies, I don't see the point. Why drag us here to this dead-end joint? *You're stubborn, bear, I can't deny it. If this goes wrong, I'll start a riot! *You can't beat me good in this game, I'll still come out as an eyeball or brain! *Beating my challenge, I think you're so clever. Your next success approximately never! *Can't be long from until the finale? Don't put too much faith in the Jiggy tally! *You were so porky and in such a mess. I'm stunned you got this far, I confess! *That smell doesn't mean I'm starving to worry, it's what happens after a Dingpot curry! Nutty Acres *Now, what's this before my eyes? A coconut of such a size! *The Loco Coco this must be. Soon it's Grunty's, wait and see. *With a nut so big, so hard and strong, to flatten the farm won't take too long. *Loco Coco, you'll soon be mine. I'll ace this place before bedtime. *The Loco Coco is lost for all time, all I have left is my talent for rhyme! LOGBOX 720 *Porky bear needs to move a lot quicker, to stop the glubber being used as cat litter! *I'll give you a chance, since I'm no gloater. Race me to stop Piddles leaving a floater! *My plan's destroyed, you're in the top rank. This cat's worse than Klungo if I'm being frank! *Persistence pays off, I've always found! I've rebuilt my boat for another round! Banjoland *Thick-witted bear and feather face, do you know why I'm here in this dreary place? *No, you fools, I came to lay waste. But it's already trashed. I should have made haste! *Fine then, freaks. I'll wreck it some more! Now don't interrupt my childish chore! *Useless bear, come here and fight! I stayed up building this thing all night! *Where are you, bear? I'll pound you flat, and wear the bird as a novelty hat! *You've taken the spring right out of my step. I've got to stop losing, it's ruining my rep! *Looks like I'm thwarted good and proper. This thing's become a hopping cropper! Jiggoseum *Water Polo, it's the finest of sports, I'll never lose to a bear in shorts! *I scored all those goals in my first try. Beat that, you can't! Now don't you cry! *All those balls, and you won't come close. Just try it and you'll end up toast. *I'll bash and block, ram and charge! Competitive Grunty giving it large! *Stop looking so smug, you brainless bear! You trounced me, so what? I don't even care! *9-Ball is my latest game. Grunty's the hustler, that's the name! *My new weapon's rather glorious. I'll smash your balls and be victorious! *You can't do that, it's just not fair! You pay the price, you sweaty bear! *Don't spoil my fun, you furry clown! You set 'em up, I'll knock 'em down! *You're cheating now, come on, come clean! Don't interfere with my machine! *These laser blasts were meant to break you. It's going wrong, I really hate you! *This laser makes me hard to beat. Bend down and kiss my warty feet! *Thanks for nothing, stubborn fool. You're undermining my new tool! *You took me out without missing a trick. You scruffy old bear, you make me sick! *I'm working hard to cause you grief. Now lose the torch you Jiggy thief! *Dropping stuff is tons of fun! I'll drown or squash you as you run! *I see you're making one last dash. Do try to dodge the massive splash! Terrarium of Terror *See my vehicle, I'm proud to man it! Full of surprises and bad for the planet! *This vehicle guzzles so much gas, destroying more ozone with every pass! *Don't get in the way, your plans will flop! I'm hard to see and harder to stop! *I'd curse if this game had a higher rating, your confidence is so nauseating! Spiral Mountain *You can whip the game worlds and trounce the town, don't think for a minute you'll keep me down! *My body was still, but my mind was racing, inventing new vehicles to give you a pacing! *You underestimate my cunning, hear my plan and then start running! *My minions have built them, I knew they'd look after me. I'll claim this place while you slave in that factory! *Goodbye Spiral Mountain, hello Grunty Acres! You two, prepare to meet your makers! *This monster truck's something, it can't be denied! I'll flatten you into the mountainside! *My truck's been scrapped, but I'm not one to fret. We're just getting started, don't celebrate yet! *You'll walk the plank for that, I swear. Roll on stage 3 of this epic affair! *So much for stealth, it wasn't just enough. You want me to give up with dignity? Tough! *You're still in my way, that's typically thoughtless. I'll size up the options inside this fortress! *My pirate galleon should be more successful. Avast ye swabs! You'll find this quite stressful! *It's time I switched to a stealth attack. If you can't even see me, how can you fight back? *The fortress is breached! Its defenses smashed! My vehicle options are dwindling fast. *Behold the broomstick, our last fight approaches! I'll sweep you aside like troublesome roaches! If hit *I know you're not a fan of mine, but this behavior's out of line! *Don't pick on me, 'cause I'll fight back. I'll show you Grunty's breath attack! Ending *How I lost I fail to see. A three time loser I cannot be! *Leaving me here was a big mistake! Just wait for the devious game I make! See also *Gruntilda *Mecha-Grunty Category:Lists Category:Rhyming